Beautiful Day
by Daroga's Rainy Daae
Summary: The sequel to "Nothing Compares to You" - Sarah and Jareth are married and rule the Labyrinth together as a perfect fairy tale ending, although it only takes a few jealous Goblin's to shatter their happily ever after with a bit of poison...
1. Jealousy of the Servants

A/N: Finally, after so long of putting of the sequel to "Nothing Compares to You" (ya know, I gotta stay with my phantom side) I'm going to start it now. I finally have a plot, I finally have an idea of what I'm going to do, and I finally have a name for it. Without further ado: Beautiful Day.  
  
The wedding was wonderful. It was held on one sunny afternoon behind Jareth's castle, and all of the Labyrinth creatures were invited. Jareth had his bumbling bunch of Goblins (he didn't want them to show up, but they insisted on observing), and Sarah gathered up Ludo, Hoggle, Didymus and Ambrosious. Ludo also took some rocks with him, but as Sarah had told him - they were inatimate objects. They couldn't WATCH a wedding. (But try convincing Ludo, it's hopeless).  
  
Jareth had been a little uncomfortable to get married; he really didn't like the idea of the whole ceremony. Sarah had suggested it, and said it would make her happy because it was a reminder of the place she had come from, so he reluctantly agreed. Throughout the entire thing, he was burning with embarrassment, and Sarah almost felt sorry for him, for putting him through this, but he relaxed after a while, when it was time for the "I do's" he said it pretty perfectly.  
  
The only one who objected to the two of them getting married was Hoggle, who, after making a scene, was pitched into a hedge by an infuriated Jareth, who was already irritated and stressed out. Once all was situated again, and the priest-Goblin said, "You may kiss the bride", they both finally forgot about everyone else there and were left in their own little world for the few precious seconds they had.  
  
So they were married, and Sarah became queen of the Labyrinth, and they both lived happily ever after. Though happily ever after's don't last forever, the newly-weds were trying their very hardest to stretch their's out extra long. And three years later, they were as fresh as that happy day behind the castle...  
  
There were four Goblins in the kitchen, slaving away furiously to prepare a dinner for Sarah and Jareth. After all; it had to be special. It was Sarah's birthday and everybody had to celebrate. Everybody loved to celebrate for the kind queen, and the parties were fantastic. Everyone but the Goblins.  
  
One Goblin snorted while dropping a dish into soapy water, scrubbing away. "I remember those old days when we used to have fun in this castle," he said abruptly to his three companions.  
  
"Fun, yes; there's hardly any more of that nowadays with the lady in the castle and all," another agreed, plopping vegetables into a steaming pot of water.  
  
"Jareth is different now, haven't you all realized it?" A third piped up, tripping over a foot stool, "He never used to make us cook or clean, or make beds or do any of that servant stuff servants are really supposed to do. He was always buddy-buddy with us, but now he's leaning more towards keeping things nice for SARAH." As the Goblin said her name, he spat in the sink.  
  
The one who was washing dishes sighed. "If you think about it, we were much better off when Jareth was a sloppy, uncaring bachelor."  
  
The others agreed.  
  
"And he's gotten SOFT," he continued. "He doesn't like tormenting the pathetic creatures of the Labyrinth any more than SARAH does."  
  
"QUEEN Sarah," the fourth Goblin said, quietly correcting him.  
  
"Yeah right," the one who had tripped grunted, "As if YOU enjoy cooking for HER."  
  
"Queen Sarah is a very kind lady, and we are lucky to have her as OUR queen," the fourth Goblin replied.  
  
All the others scowled at him.  
  
"Don't TELL us you LIKE this kind of life?" The vegetable chopper asked.  
  
The fourth Goblin look uneasy and said, "No, I never said I did... but-"  
  
"But WHAT?" The chopper interrupted. "If Sarah were gone, we'd have LUXURY like we did in the old times.. remember the days when we used to just hang out? It's not that great anymore."  
  
The dish washer dropped a plate suddenly on the tile floor, shattering it into a million pieces and making the other three Goblin's heads snap up.  
  
"What was that for?" The tripper asked piercingly.  
  
"What if.." the washer said slowly, turning around to face his buddies, "we got RID of Sarah? What if... she mysteriously fell ill?" He gave a devilish grin and motioned for his buddies to come closer, which they enthusiastically did. "There's poison under the sink for... such certain purposes..."  
  
"Really?" The fourth Goblin wondered excitedly.  
  
The first Goblin rolled his eyes. "Well, not REALLY.. it just SOUNDS better that way... quit ruining my evil moment."  
  
"Oh, oops - sorry. Continue," the fourth Goblin muttered.  
  
"One drop of that poison, and it will be a long, slow death for the queen," the first Goblin whispered.  
  
"How are we going to do it?" The tripper whispered back. The first Goblin motioned for his buddies to come closer, and they were so near to him, that their noses were almost touching, and each could smell the other's reeking breath.  
  
"Her drink... we will poison her dinner drink."  
  
A/N: So that was chapter one - kinda short, and a little hurried, but I'm being bugged to get off the computer. Chapter two will be up soon! ENJOY! :) 


	2. The Poisonous Drink

The Goblin who had established the dangerous plan held the queen's tray of food prepared for dinner, the poison already in her drink. He shifted uncomfortably and guilt started seeping through his weak poker-face. He took several deep breaths and strode down the hall towards the large, fancy dining room. He knocked on the door twice.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The king's voice was muffled by the heavy doors, and the Goblin had an effort balancing the tray while trying to pull open the impossibly shaped marble.  
  
"My queen," the Goblin addressed Sarah, stepping seriously before Sarah. She giggled lightly.  
  
"Why so serious, umm..." she snapped her fingers to try and remember his name, but gave it up. "Umm.. Goblin? You look as if somebody's died."  
  
Slowly, the Goblin's mouth turned up into a pitiful, suffering smile. "Better, my queen?"  
  
Sarah grinned slyly, giving a soft glance to Jareth before speaking. "Slightly."  
  
"I think the queen would like her dinner," Jareth whispered harshly.  
  
"Oh, right," the Goblin hurried to set the tray down in front of Sarah, who cast another look at the Goblin king.  
  
"You're so tense, Jareth! Why don't you relax a bit? It's only my birthday, I don't mind if everything's perfect," Sarah shoved Jareth's shoulder playfully. "Untense.. UNTENSE..."  
  
Jareth merely batted her hand away, clearing his throat. The Goblin rolled his eyes at the disgusting thing that was going on in front of him. The Jareth he remembered from a time ago, would NOT have just 'batted her hand away'. He would have shouted, or said something like, 'You dare touch me!?' or something along those lines. But this was just sickening. He really HAD gone soft.  
  
"Ah well, can't win them all," Sarah muttered, a smile still planted on her face. "Okay!" She clapped her hands once. "Let's see how well you guys can cook!"  
  
The Goblin didn't laugh.  
  
Sarah took her inconspicuous left hand away from Jareth's (which the Goblin had failed to notice upon entering the room, or he would have been ever MORE disgusted), and began to eat. But before she took one bite, she stopped. "Oh! You need to get Jareth his food, first. It's not very polite to eat in front of someone, and I'm STARVING."  
  
Jareth gave a weak smile and said, "I'm not that hungry, Sarah."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Sarah continued cheerfully, "The great king of the Goblins has to eat sometime too, you know - you haven't eaten all day."  
  
Jareth perked up for a moment when he said, "You're so gorgeous when you smile so."  
  
At this, the Goblin couldn't take much more blech, so he left the room before they could get any more mushy in his presence. "Sir, your dinner is coming."  
  
"Hurry it up," Jareth called after him.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Sarah wondered teasingly.  
  
"I changed my mind," Jareth huffed, smiling a bit to Sarah. Even when he was relaxed he looked carved out of stone he was so stiff.  
  
They waited. Finally a few minutes later, the dinner came, the same Goblin carrying the king's tray. "Sir, your food," he said, his eyes darting instantaneously towards Sarah to see if she had touched her cup. He was mildly disappointed when he saw that she hadn't.  
  
He stood there. Sarah and Jareth stared at him. He didn't notice them.  
  
"Goblin!" Jareth shouted, annoyed. The Goblin started.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, feeling irritated that Jareth didn't use him name. Though he never did.  
  
"Leave?" Jareth suggested.  
  
"Just a moment, sir.." the Goblin dared to object.  
  
"And...why?" Jareth asked icily.  
  
"Umm.."  
  
"I suggest you get out of here, if you know what's good for you!" Jareth said on the verge of yelling.  
  
Sarah gave him a comforting hand. "Jareth..."  
  
Jareth huffed and stared at the ceiling momentarily before continuing. "I suggest you leave," he repeated softly.  
  
"Sure," the Goblin left the room reluctantly.  
  
Swiftly, three other Goblin's accompanied the first.  
  
"Did you give it to her?" One asked eagerly.  
  
"Ssh!" He peered towards the door before continuing. "Yes I did, but she hasn't drunken anything yet. We need to find a place we can watch them from!"  
  
"There's a window on the door to the kitchen... and the kitchen will se the backs of them. We will be able to tell when she takes a drink," one of the Goblins said excitedly.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Another one said, running towards the kitchen. The others followed.  
  
"This is pretty good - has that Goblin cooked before?" Sarah asked, taking another bite of her pasta salad.  
  
"I don't pay attention," Jareth said.  
  
Ever since Sarah arrived at the castle, different Goblins had cooked every day. Some days were better than others, but Sarah especially enjoyed this round of Goblin's jobs on the dinner.  
  
"I just told them to make the dinner their best because it was for your birthday."  
  
Sarah gave him a wary glance. "Yeah right," she snorted, "I bet you had to throw one across the room first..."  
  
"Just one," Jareth replied.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up her glass to take a drink. The Goblins behind the door watched intently, not blinking, their eyes as wide as golf balls.  
  
"A toast!" She giggled, lifting her glass.  
  
"For you, my queen," Jareth murmured softly. he lifted his own glass, and they crossed cups to drink from the other's.  
  
Panicked, the Goblins started to fall over each other behind the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh no!" One whispered, hopping up and down as if he had to use the bathroom.  
  
"Jareth's going to get poisoned!" Another muttered, hushed. The other two were running around in sheer panic, and the first one began to bang his head against the wall.  
  
"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do!?" One Goblin shrieked. In a hustle, they were back, watching through the window.  
  
They were about to sip each other's drink when Sarah suddenly pulled her cup away, gasping.  
  
"There's a spider next to your plate, Jareth!" Sarah pointed, setting her glass down.  
  
The Goblins behind the door let out sighs of relief.  
  
"It's just a small spider, Sarah! I can't believe you can't kill it on your own," He grumbled, squashing the spider with his napkin.  
  
"Yes, but they're gross little critters," Sarah said.  
  
"So are Goblins..." Jareth trailed off. This got Sarah to laugh.  
  
"You're so horrible at humor, Jareth, you need to work on that," Sarah said, snickering.  
  
"How about we try again?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Okay!" Sarah agreed. "A toast to me!" She smiled beside herself and Jareth gave a weak little grin.  
  
The Goblins started to panic again, but Sarah raised her cup to her own lips. They calmed down and watched more intently than ever. the cup reached her lips - she tilted the cup ever so slightly, yes... yes... they were in such suspense, that one of the Goblins - who knows which - accidentally fell against the door handle and all four of them came tumbling out onto the dining room floor. Sarah stopped and set her cup down in amazement.  
  
"What IS this!?" Jareth growled at the mess of Goblins on the floor. "What are you DOING HERE!?"  
  
"Jareth-" Sarah tried to say, but he interrupted.  
  
"No, no, I will not permit you bumbling idiots to eavesdrop on a private dinner! If you four were any smarter, which I doubt you could ever get to be because already you're the lowest of all low pathetic beasts I've ever come across, you'd be out of here, stumbling over your abnormally large feet shouting apologies behind your backs! NOW WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY!?" Jareth stomped dangerously on the floor.  
  
Instantly from cowering under the deadly king, they hopped up and literally FLEW down the hall, doing just as he said they should be doing. They didn't dare take one last look around before they disappeared around a corner.  
  
Jareth's eyes were down to slits; this was one of the rare occasions he lost his temper those days. There had only been a few minor slip ups, but this was one time he was enraged beyond reason.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah whispered softly, getting up slowly from her chair and taking her husband around the middle comfortingly. "Calm down. It's all right."  
  
"It is NOT all right," Jareth huffed stiffly as ever, "They ruined your birthday dinner."  
  
"No they didn't," Sarah smiled assuringly, "They just made the night more interesting..."  
  
Jareth still seemed uncomfortable when he sat back down in his chair next to Sarah, who had settled down again and was taking her glass up again. She gave her husband a one armed hug before draining the cup from it's contents. 'I love you, Jareth," she said, smiling warmly.  
  
"I love YOU, Sarah, my queen," Jareth said smoothly in reply.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! Maybe.. I think.. ah well, to heck with it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully SOMETIME before next week.. (MY birthday!) YAY! :) 


End file.
